


More Than Fireworks

by sortablue



Series: Weekly Writes [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Human AU, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sortablue/pseuds/sortablue
Summary: Virgil thinks Roman is out of his league, with his perfect smile and his bright personality, and Roman is determined to prove him wrong.





	More Than Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Week 9

Virgil was always thinking.

He was always observing, thinking ahead, trying to prevent the worst before it could happen.

But somehow, something had managed to slip by his defenses, and that something went by the name of Roman Prince.

Roman Prince: actor, musician, artist.

Not to mention one of the most popular kids in the school.

For the longest time, this meant very little to Virgil.

Virgil couldn’t care less about the social hierarchy.

Get in, get out.

And then he and Roman were shoved together for an art project in one of their shared art classes.

And suddenly, Virgil started seeing Roman much more often.

It was becoming a problem.

No longer could Virgil fade into the shadows - Roman brought a blinding light with him that meant Virgil had no escape.

But it was more than that.

Because now-

Roman was a star, and Virgil was an adoring child reaching their hand into the night.

And Virgil couldn’t believe that he- Virgil Storm, had gotten a crush on Roman.

He, with his purple-dyed bangs and constant hoodie and ripped black jeans and paint-speckled fingers.

Roman, with his perfectly styled hair and his trendy clothes and his seemingly manicured nails and-

And Virgil just knew he didn’t have a chance in the world.

And life moved on.

The project ended.

Summer break started.

And if Roman kept hanging around afterwards, well, Virgil wasn’t going to jinx it.

But the more they talked, the more Virgil’s crush grew from a minor nuisance to a gigantic problem.

It all came to a T a month before graduation. They met outside the theater after Roman’s last performance.

And Virgil couldn’t help but give in to the aching in his chest when he saw Roman’s bright grin.

“Roman, I-“ Virgil started, voice tight.

“Virgil?” Roman asked, concerned, as he finally reached him.

“You’re everything to me.” Virgil choked out. “Ever since… ever since you started hanging out with me, and became my only friend, I- I can’t live without you, and now we’ll be going on to college in a month and I’ll never see you again and Ill never hear you sing or watch you perform or- or see your drawings or _anything_ and-“

Virgil was quieted by a finger on his lips.

“Shh.” Roman whispered. “Virgil, I never want to leave your side.”

“That- that can’t be, I’m just _Virgil_ , you’re _Roman Prince.”_

“No, it’s because you’re Virgil. And I’m not Roman Prince, I’m…. I’m just Roman.”

“You were a firework.” Virgil said hoarsely after a moment of silence, “and I was just part of the crowd.”

“You weren’t just part of the crowd, Virgil.” Roman replied vehemently, his eyes fierce. “You _were_ the crowd.”

“But-“

“Actually, that’s not even a good enough metaphor!” Roman interrupted. “It’s more like… you’re the moon, right? And I’m… I’m an astronomist on the ground, awestruck as I watch you. I’m a gardener, and you’re a beloved rose. You’re a storm, and I’m dancing in the rain.”

Virgil couldn’t help it.

The tears started falling and he didn’t even try to stop him.

“Y-you….. are you saying…?”

“I love you, Virgil.”

If Virgil hadn’t already been crying, he’s sure he would have started then.

“Good.” He managed, a weak smile on his face as he tilts his head up to meet Roman’s gaze. “Good. Because- because I love you, too."


End file.
